Under The Mistletoe
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Christmas is a time for not just family and presents, but also for kissing under the Mistletoe, and kissing under the Mistletoe was something that Mike definitely had a plan to do with his girlfriend Jessica.


**Author's Note: This is just a cute little one shot that I wanted to write for Mike and Jessica at Christmastime. They're my OTP of _Until Dawn_ and when playing I always build up their relationship and make sure that Jessica survives. :) My headcanon for this fic is it's been a year since the events of Blackwood Pines where they've since moved in together and are celebrating their first Christmas as a couple. I personally wish there were more fics on Mike and Jessica to read but not many people seem to ship them. Anyhoo, Merry Christmas to any fellow Mike and Jessica shippers! ^-^**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own** _ **Until Dawn**_ **or any of the characters, as that would be** ** _Supermassive Games_** _ _ **',**__ **because if I owned the game and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe.**

* * *

 **Under The Mistletoe**

* * *

"Jessica, I'm home!" called out Mike, as he stepped into the small apartment he now shared with his girlfriend Jessica and closed the door behind him.

" _I'm in the living room!"_ came Jessica's soft voice back in response from around the corner.

"You're gonna need to shake that snow off your fur before you go any further, Wolfie" said Mike, as he glanced down at the light grey coloured wolf beside him he affectionately called Wolfie. He'd luckily managed to track him down after leaving the Sanatorium and the nightmare of a night he'd endured there behind a little over a year ago now. "You know Jess doesn't like you leaving trails of snow around the apartment just as much as she hates it when you leave mud trails too."

As if understanding him Wolfie shook himself until he was snow free and then glanced back up at Mike.

"Good boy" said Mike, chuckling softly, as he bent down to pet Wolfie behind his ears. "Though I'm not sure she'll appreciate the little pile of snow that's now in the hall either."

Wolfie merely tilted his head slightly to the side before turning to potter off around the corner into the living room and leaving Mike nothing else to do but simply follow after him.

"There you are!" smiled Jessica upon seeing her boyfriend. "Where have you been? You said you were only taking Wolfie for a 5 minute walk and you've been gone for more like 20."

"Sorry about that, babe, but you know what Wolfie is like" answered Mike, smiling at Jessica as she hopped off the sofa and bounded towards him. "He has a mind of his own and he wanted to stay out longer than just a measly 5 minutes."

"Yeah, because it was all just totally his idea!" laughed Jessica, shaking her head at him.

"Hey, whatever Wolfie wants then Wolfie gets! I owe him that at least after all he did for me back in the..." said Mike, quickly trailing off when he noticed Jessica was now frowning at him. "...sorry, Jess. I didn't realise what I was about to say. I know you don't like talking about that night let alone actually remembering it anymore."

"Because there's nothing to talk about" said Jessica, as she folded her arms across her chest a little crossly. "It was over a year ago and it's all in our past now."

"You're right" said Mike, nodding at her and reaching out towards her so he could rub his hands up and down her shoulders comfortingly. "We all made it out alive and that's the only thing we ever need to remember."

"That and we gained ourselves a wolf for a pet..." said Jessica, trailing off to glance behind her at Wolfie who was now curled under the Christmas Tree sound asleep.

"I told him I'd find him on the flip side and I did" said Mike, shrugging nonchalantly. "Don't act like you don't love him."

"Of course I love him" smiled Jessica, as she unfolded her arms from across her chest and placed her hands lightly atop Mike's instead. "But I love you more."

"Aweh, I love you too, babe!" grinned Mike, as he cupped her face in the palm of his hands and leaned down to place a soft, quick kiss atop her forehead. "So, what's for lunch?"

Jessica merely furrowed her brows up at him, her nose crinkling slightly upwards because a quick kiss atop her forehead wasn't what she'd been hoping for at all.

Mike just continued to grin down at her. "Do you wanna know the real reason I took 20 minutes to come back with Wolfie instead of just 5?"

"Enlighten me, Michael" said Jessica, sighing frustratedly and stepping away from him to re-fold her arms across her chest.

"It's because I realised our apartment was missing one vital Christmas decoration" said Mike, smiling.

"And what would that be?" asked Jessica curiously.

" _Mistletoe!"_ exclaimed Mike, flashing her a cheeky wink as he pulled out the piece of Mistletoe he'd been hiding in his jeans back pocket and dangled it over her head.

"Seriously?" giggled Jessica, shaking her head at him once more. "You're an adorable idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your adorable idiot" smiled Mike, as he inched just a little bit closer to her, his right hand still raised above her head and holding the dangling piece of Mistletoe.

Jessica simply smiled up at him as she reached her hands back out towards him and lightly grasped a hold of his green jacket he now pretty much always wore, tugging him closer to her as she did so.

"So, do you like my Mistletoe?" asked Mike, continuing to smile back at her, as he slowly started dipping his head downwards.

"Just shut up and kiss me already" laughed Jessica, as she leaned up on her tiptoes in order to meet him halfway.

And with that final request Mike leaned down, closed the remaining distance between them and placed his lips ever so softly over Jessica's.


End file.
